Knights of the Square Table
"KNIGHTS UNITE!" -ERN-E The Knights of the Square table, or in short KST, is a group of the most honorable and heroic droids created by Queen Monova to protect Earth from all different kind of threats. 'Biography' 'Revolution' After Monova had saved the Universe twice, she returned to planet Earth a couple of years before year 4000. What she found was disorder and chaos. Robots and humans had, thanks to a certain Steve Johansson, started distrusting each other more and more. Several robots had even started revolting against the humans. Monova decided that order must be established and so she started a campaign to become the Queen and ruler over planet Earth (in a peaceful way). The campaign was successful, all the robots immediately voted for her and as there were more robots than humans Monova won the campaign and became the queen over planet Earth approximately 5 years before the year 4000. 'Queen over Earth' "After all I have gone through. Surely I must be the best choice for a Queen?" -Monova Now as a queen, Monova made peace between the humans and the robots. It seemed like there was finally going to be peace on Earth once more, but sadly that was not the case. A group of the worst of all villains joined forces and together created the Confederates of Doom (CoD) with Zarthek as the leader. CoD was a group that only wanted one thing: Chaos and further chaos. If peace was ever going to be left intacted something had to be done, and Monova knew the answer. 'Founding the KST' "To ensure safety, a group of the most honorable and wisest of them all must be established." ''-Monova, after founding the Knights of the Square table'' To fight against this new rising threat and keep the peace intact, Monova founded the heroic group called Knights of the Square table (KST). This group was going to consist of the most honorable and wisest of all residents on Earth. Monova's loyal friend Kordahk was the second to join the group, as Monova was the first, and soon many more began joining. Mostly robots joined such as the quick and clever ERN-E , the trap expert Wall-G and the weapon expert XR. But even some humans were allowed to join, since Monova wanted it to be fair, and Buzz Lightyear and Obi-Wan Kenobi proved to be good members. Thanks to the KST, the Confederats of Doom was after a fierce battle defeated and their leader Zarthek was put in jail. The rest of the villains fled to their secret hideout, and everyone thought that now peace was finally there. 'Zarthek's revenge' "With her captured the Confederates of Doom will finally be able to take over your kingdom once and for all! BWAHAHAHA!" - Zarthek, declaring his victory over the KST Despite several attempts at keeping him, Zarthek managed to escape prison and reunite with the other leading members in the Confederates of Doom; General Grievous, XT-50, NOS-4-A2, ZURG, Count Dooku, The Phantom Blot and Darth Vader. Together they planned a bastardly evil plan to conquer the kingdom Monovaina where Monova ruled Earth from. The Queen was captured during one of her many tours around the country, and thereafter the KST castle was attacked. Despite prostests from ERN-E, the knights couldn't do anything since their queen was captured. Zarthek declared his victory over them and the villains wreaked havoc upon the kingdom and changed the main city to their liking, with pubs owned by Count Dooku and Zurg trying to make himself an president. However, thanks to a certain stranger the KST was rescued and the Confederates of Doom was beaten and sent into jail. This time, however, Zarthek retreated into outer space and swore to one day take over Earth. 'Aftermatch' Thanks to the war between the Confederates of Doom and the Knights of the Square table, the distrust for humans and robots had once again started. Both sides blamed the other for being responsible for all the damage that had happen, and soon a war between the two factions started in the year 3996. The Civil War between humanity and automatry lasted for three years and was won by robots on Spetember 17th, 3999. The result of the war was that humanity lost the rights to Earth and were banished to Mars, which had been preped as an "Emergency Earth" a hundred years ago. The evacuation lasted until New Year's Eve 4000. After with, robots were now the new rulers of the Earth. Those humans who once served the KST disappeared by strange means. Obi Wan Kenobi was forced to go back into hiding until his final confrontation with Darth Vader. Buzz Lightyear, now head of Star Command, was sucked into an alternate reality thanks to Zurg. Before he was sucked in however, he gave XR the key to Star Command and his prototype lazer pistol. Since then only robots are left in the KST, and they continues to protect Earth from all kind of threats. 'Members' 'Links' DeviantArt 4000 group http://4000-robotgallery.deviantart.com/ 4000 website http://www.wix.com/clubkids/4000#! Wall-G deviantart group http://wall-g-fanclub.deviantart.com/ Monova Deviantart group http://hail-queen-monova.deviantart.com/ 'Gallery' ' Queen Monova.png|Queen Monova|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d54f63v XR.png|XR|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d54ftdp WALL-G.png|Wall-G|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d54fhy9 LASS-E.png|Lass-E|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d54fsip 102.png|102|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/44802568#/d54ffgx King Kordahk.png|Kordahk|link=http://club-kids.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d54f8gv ERN.jpg|ERN-E|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d54fcvr '